1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video conferencing and, more particularly, to providing video conferencing capabilities using computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing generally refers to a live connection between two or more participants in separate locations for the purpose of audio and video communication. At its simplest, videoconferencing provides transmission of images and text between two locations. At its most sophisticated, it provides transmission of full motion video images and high quality audio between two or more locations. Video conferences may be performed using computer networks, telecommunication links, and the like. Video conferencing may be performed in a variety of ways. In one configuration, video conferencing occurs between users (participants) of computers that couple through a network. Each computer (e.g., personal computer) has associated therewith a display, video camera, microphone and speaker. As the two participants communicate via their respective computers, the sound from their voices are collected by their respective microphones and delivered to the other's speakers. In addition, whatever images appear in front of the video camera are collected by the video camera and delivered to the other participant's display. Video conferencing may also provide for sharing of data between participants.
Unfortunately, however, the video or audio pickup being utilized is not directed at an appropriate area of interest within a camera's view. Consequently, neither the video pickup nor the audio pickup tend to emphasize an appropriate area of interest. Hence, the video pickup often lacks clarity with respect to the appropriate area of interest and the audio input is often distorted by audio inputs that are from outside the area of interest. Consequently, there is a need for improved techniques to facilitate improved video and audio pickup.